


Together Till The End

by tubbodearest



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Crying, How Do I Tag, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbodearest/pseuds/tubbodearest
Summary: "I'm so sorry, Tubbo. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to be killed like this.""It's okay, Tommy... at least we're together this time..."// death    if u havent read the tags ;-------;
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Together Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO posting all my angst from my sticky notes  
> these are super short but i like em kinda
> 
> also you should follow my twt :) @dsmptubbo

Tommy and Tubbo were tired of fighting.

They were suprised they even got this far.

Their armour had just broken, they were covered in scratches and wounds, and cornered by the two most powerful people in the land. They were scared out of their minds being only kids; they didn't want to die in such a way as to how they were going to now.

They didn't even want to fight in the first place, but all they really know how to do is fight.

"It's over!"

The masked man and the one he teamed up with pointed their crossbows at the two boys. The brunette looked to his best friend with tears already forming, "Tommy... this is it--" he was abruptly stopped as Tommy hugged him for the last time, a warm embrace that he hoped he could share forever.

"I'm so sorry, Tubbo. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to be killed like this." the blond said, crying into his friend's shoulder.

  
He let his tears fall as he returned the hug, both waiting for their demise, "It's okay, Tommy... at least we're together this time..."

Technoblade's expression looked pained, but he aimed again at one of the boys, Dream aiming at the other. 

  
The younger didn't care.

_Tommyinnit was shot by Dream_

_Tubbo_ was shot by Technoblade_


End file.
